During spectrum management of an existing Long Term Evolution LTE (Long Term Evolution) system, spectrum management is a spectrum planning method established for the purpose of effectively using a radio frequency. Existing spectrum management involves a licensed spectrum and an unlicensed spectrum. The licensed spectrum is a spectrum licensed for a mobile operator or a mobile technology (such as UMTS/LTE) to use. The unlicensed spectrum is an unlicensed frequency resource spectrum that can be shared between different wireless devices on a basis of the licensed spectrum, for example, WiFi.
Currently, because frequency band utilization of the unlicensed spectrum is relatively low, and a user has increasing requirements for a mobile broadband, the mobile operator needs more spectrum resources to meet the requirements of the user, so as to rectify a current situation in which the licensed spectrum currently cannot fully meet a communication service requirement of the user. However, because utilization of the unlicensed spectrum is low, use of the unlicensed spectrum is impeded, and user equipment cannot efficiently use the unlicensed spectrum.